In the security and safety-paper printing and marketing industry, particularly for checking account customer supplies for banks and similar institutions, the availability at each bank branch information or new account deck of customer supplies order-taking book or kit of some type has come to be an essential marketing tool, both for the bank and for the supplier.
Traditionally, the books or kits have taken the form of a spiral-bound, ring-bound or loose-leaf book, with pages of suggestions, specimens and the like.